


Christmas Bells

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-30
Updated: 2005-01-30
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Christmas, Justin in an elf outfit and horny Brian. A holiday PWP written for my person at the 2004 qaf_santa secret santa exchange on LiveJournal.





	Christmas Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The last thing Brian expected to find in his loft when he came home from work was an elf, but that's exactly what was there, standing on a step-stool in the middle of his living room. 

Brian dropped his briefcase by the door and shrugged his jacket off, tossing a glance in Justin's direction. Decked out in green and red pants, a green jacket complete with tails and topped with a Keebler elf-like felt hat, Brian couldn't help but smirk at the sight. Emmett knelt on the floor at Justin's feet, hard at work pinning Justin's pants so the tops of his shoes would show. Shoes with curled toes and bells on the tips.

"And what do we have here?" he asked, walking further into the room.

"Emmett is getting my outfit ready for the GLC kids' party on Christmas Eve," Justin explained, reaching out and running a hand over Brian's head lightly as he passed on his way to the bedroom. Brian quickly swatted his hand across Justin's backside before escaping up the stairs.

"Does this mean you won't be joining me for the holiday festivities at Babylon then?" Brian called out from behind the partitions, changing from his suit into jeans and white tee-shirt.

"The party gets over around eight or eight-thirty. Lots of time for you two to get in the Christmas spirit," Emmett called out, grinning up at Justin. He put one more pin in the pant leg, then stood back to scrutinize his work. "That short enough?"

Justin stepped off the stool and took a few steps. "Yeah, that should work. It's only for one night, right?" He bent over and fiddled with the red and white striped sock visible at his ankles as Brian stepped out of the bedroom.

"If those pants always make your ass look that good I might get you to keep them around," he remarked. Justin stood up quickly and blushed slightly. Emmett took the hint and gathered his things.

"Well, honey, I'll tell Deb that you're ready for her sewing machine and she'll be over sometime this week. I have some errands to run so I'll just get out of your way." He said a quick goodbye and turned towards the door, smiling to himself.

Justin showed Emmett out, then moved toward the bedroom to change. He stopped in his tracks as he felt Brian's eyes following him from the kitchen, sensing exactly what was on his mind. "Brian, you can't be serious."

"What? Nothing wrong with a little healthy fantasy," Brian told him, pouring himself a glass of juice.

"I'm one of _Santa's helpers_ ," Justin told him, shaking his head. "You're seriously disturbed."

"You like me when I'm seriously disturbed," Brian shot back. Justin just shook his head again and continued to the bedroom. Brian downed his juice and followed closely behind him.

"You could wear it to Babylon," he suggested, wrapping his arms around Justin's waist from behind as he slipped the jacket off his shoulders. He leaned down and started kissing Justin's neck softly.

"Only if you dress as Santa," Justin replied with a laugh, turning around to face Brian and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Why don't we just play it by ear?" Brian asked, running his hands over Justin's ass in appreciation of the elf-pants he still wore. Justin nodded in agreement and pulled away to change, mumbling something about the Christmas spirit being infectious.

Brian agreed wholeheartedly as he and Justin got into the spirit of giving. And receiving.

***

Justin smiled to himself as he took the elevator to the loft, returning home after the Christmas party and still pleased that it had been a big hit. He had enjoyed seeing all the kids' faces as they got to sit on Santa's lap, "Santa" being Carl who had obviously been guilted by Debbie into taking the role. His mother and Molly had even shown up, and the whole gang, minus Brian, had a ball. 

As he stepped off the elevator he thought about how quickly he could make it to Babylon. He figured Brian would already be there, indulging in some Christmas cheer without him, so the last thing he expected to see when he stepped through the door was the entire loft softly lit with Christmas lights. They'd put up a small tree the week before and that had been the extent of their decoration.

He walked through the loft slowly, taking in the soft glow. When he made it to the stairs leading to the bedroom, his gaze fell on Brian. He was sprawled across the bed with one arm propped up on his leg, naked except for a Santa hat perched jauntily on his head. If Justin hadn't been so instantly turned on he would have burst out laughing.

"Why don't you come sit on Santa's lap and tell him what you want for Christmas," Brian raised his eyebrow suggestively. Justin's hands went to his jacket to strip it off but Brian halted his movements. "Leave it on."

Justin shook his head with a grin and mouthed "seriously disturbed" at him as he crawled up from the bottom of the bed. He straddled Brian's hips when he sat up and put his hands on his shoulders. "What about Babylon?"

"Bad boys don't get to go to Babylon," Santa Brian replied.

"And I've been bad, have I?" Justin leaned down to plant light, biting kisses along Brian's jaw line.

"The worst." Brian craned his head back to allow Justin better access. Justin started to work his way down Brian's neck and upper chest, kissing and licking softly. He started to edge further downward but Brian grabbed his shoulders and stopped him. "Not yet."

"But isn't this my punishment for being a bad boy?" He grinned.

"I think you deserve a punishment far worse than that," Brian told him in all seriousness. "I think you need to be fucked good and hard. So hard that you'll still feel me tomorrow when we're sitting around opening gifts."

"That's certainly one way to spread the Christmas cheer, _Santa_ ," Justin gasped, suddenly flushed all over at the thought. 

Brian leaned in and caught Justin off guard, teasing his lips apart with his tongue. Justin threaded his fingers through Brian's hair and returned the kiss eagerly, pressing his body as close to Brian's as he possibly could. Brian moved his hands down to Justin's hips and pulled him even closer. Before long their hips were moving with an unmistakable rhythm, the friction against Brian's cock driving him crazy.

"Ready for your punishment?" Brian pulled away and stared at Justin, his lips swollen and his eyes heavy lidded. In reply Justin scrambled off the bed and immediately began to undress, the bells on the toes of his shoes jingling as they hit the floor. Brian was amused to find underneath the snug elf pants that Justin wore a pair of Christmas briefs, something he must have bought especially for the party.   
"Wait." Brian held up his hands as Justin started to take off the jacket again. "I told you to leave it on."

Justin rolled his eyes but grinned and started to climb back onto the bed. Brian stopped him again. "Put the shoes back on."

"You have to be joking."

"Santa never jokes about bad boys and their punishments."

Justin slowly put the shoes back on, making a show of bending over to retrieve them from the floor and drawing a muffled groan from Brian. He shook one of his feet lightly, laughing at the light ringing of the bell as he crawled over the bed to Brian and kissed him again, snaking a hand down to his cock resting hard against his belly.

"Ah, ah, ah," Brian scolded lightly. Justin pulled his hand away and sat back, waiting for Santa Brian's instruction. "Get on your belly."

Justin shivered, un-noticeable to Brian, and did as he was told, knowing what was coming. Brian moved to straddle his outstretched legs and reached over to the nightstand, grabbing some scented oil, lube and a condom. He took hold of the tails to the jacket and pulled them up so he could see Justin's lower back and his ass.

"It would be easier if I took the jacket off," Justin said, craning his head around to look at Brian.

"Quiet. This is a punishment." Justin turned his head back into the pillow and hid his smile in his folded hands as Brian poured some of the oil into his hands and started rubbing it into Justin's lower back. 

"Mmm," Justin murmured, then sniffed lightly and giggled. "Is that gingerbread?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Kinky."

Brian worked slowly, taking care to cover ever inch of Justin's lower back before he even considered moving to his ass. The elf was growing impatient, however, and started to wriggle slightly underneath him.

"You're just prolonging Santa's torture," Brian sing-songed. Immediately, Justin stilled and let out a quiet, frustrated sigh. Brian smirked to himself and moved his hands to the top of Justin's cheeks, rubbing softly. He added more oil and started stroking and kneading, hard, then soft. Quickly and then so slowly that Justin thought he'd pass out from anticipation.

Brian edged down Justin's legs a little and then carefully pulled his cheeks apart. He leaned down and blew on the pucker lightly, enjoying the shudder the he felt pass through the man under him. He started stroking one oiled finger up and down between his cheeks, lightly edging over that spot so Justin could barely feel it.

Justin was making soft grunting noises in the back of his throat by now, so Brian took pity on him and leaned down to replace his finger with his tongue. Justin's soft grunting turned into full-fledged moaning as Brian's tongue worked its way into his pucker, getting him ready. He pulled out as Justin's hips started to move, trying to get some friction between his cock and the sheets. Brian spread Justin's legs further apart and nudged his ball-sac with his nose, kissing and licking until Justin finally let out a frustrated cry.

"Bri- I can't- fuck! Fuck me now!"

"I thought I'd spank you too, as part of your punishment," Brian teased, sitting up and running a hand over Justin's ass.

"No! Just fuck me! Fuck me, please!" Justin craned his head back again and Brian could see the desperate wanting in his eyes.

He rolled off Justin's legs and kneeled to the side. Justin rolled over onto his side quickly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to watch you," Brian grinned. He quickly sheathed his cock which had become so hard it was starting to throb slightly. Justin rolled to his back and Brian positioned himself between his legs. He grabbed the lube and slicked up a couple fingers, carefully easing them into Justin as he rolled his hips against them, signaling his readiness. Brian guided Justin's legs, with the elf shoes still on, and held them straight up in the air. 

"Better hold on, elf-boy," Brian grinned down at Justin. He reached down and held his cock as he pushed forward and into Justin, hot and slick and already writhing under him. 

Brian wanted to start out slow but Justin's muscles were squeezing around his cock and he was already so far gone he doubted he would last more than a few minutes. Justin tried to bring his legs down but Brian kept them in the air, thrusting slowly and deliberately. Justin reached down and grabbed Brian's hips, pulling him quickly, silently asking for the fuck he'd been promised and that they both wanted.

Brian gritted his teeth and wrapped his hands around Justin's legs so he could hold on as he started to thrust, falling into a quick rhythm. He angled his hips so his cock brushed Justin's prostate on every stroke, intending to drive him into as much of a frenzy as he was in.

As soon as Brian started pounding into him, a tight set to his jaw that Justin knew meant he was further gone then he wanted to be at that very moment, Justin realized why he'd been ordered to wear the shoes to bed. With every push and thrust the bells jangled about and soon there was a constant ringing in the room that made Justin wonder if he'd ever hear a bell ring in the future without his cock growing painfully hard.

He rolled his hips up to meet Brian's thrusts, increasing the urgency of their fuck. Justin reached down with one hand and gripped his cock, fisting it in sync with their thrusts while his other hand played with his nipples, more as a show for Brian who watched attentively. 

Within a few minutes both men were panting, and Brian had let one of his hands slip down to cup Justin's balls, rolling them in his hand and squeezing lightly, drawing long, deep moans from him in return. Brian could feel his own balls drawing up and he dug his feet into the bed for extra leverage as he thrust harder, deeper, faster. 

Justin wasn't sure now if the constant ringing was from the bells on his shoes or from his own head. He felt like a tidal wave was threatening to crash over him and from the erratic thrusts Brian was making now he knew he wasn't alone.

Justin started making those final few strokes on his cock that he knew would send him over the edge and clamped down on Brian's cock, drawing a gasp from the other man. He felt Brian falter and then the thrusts stopped, the ringing stopped, and all that was left was the crash of the wave and a loud, long groan from Brian.

Brian collapsed on top of Justin, who didn't even seem aware until a few moments later when he blinked and let out a satisfied sigh. He bit his lip as Brian pulled out and flopped onto the bed beside him, staring at the ceiling with his Santa hat askew. Justin wiggled one foot softly, listening to the jingle from the bell.

"Does that outfit have to go back to the GLC?" Brian asked, finally speaking a few minutes later.

"It's supposed to."

Brian considered this. "Tell them you lost the shoes."

Justin just laughed. "Merry Christmas, Santa Brian."


End file.
